


VirusFell

by Blackwolf353



Category: AU VirusFell, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU VirusFell - Freeform, Gen, Heavy ties to the Void, I'm really bad at tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, My original alternate universe, OC Nova, POV Original Character, Post-Underfell Pacifist Route, Starts off slow, tags hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolf353/pseuds/Blackwolf353
Summary: This is my take on an Undertale AU, this is VirusFell. This takes place in a Post-UnderFell Pacifist route and after 7 years of peacefully living on the surface, a virus is released onto the public by a group of Anti-Monster terrorist but the virus backfires and starts to infect humans instead. Those that are infected grow insane and start to turn into black melted creatures with a lust for blood and dust. With some help of a being from the Void, can Frisk and the gang save those that uninfected or even more so find a cure?





	1. Nova's Beginning Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited and updated I think I fixed some of the grammar issues.

Chapter 1

Nova's Point of View.

A breeze sweeps through the grassy plains of a dimly lit part of the Void, as a tigress roams through the plains on the hunt. Her appearance is not much different from your world’s tigers. Though there are differences: the front of her skull, spinal column, forelimbs, claws, and tail are bone, the rest of her body has a black semi-liquid look of fur and flesh.

 

Her fur brushes against the tall grass as she prowls through the plains. There is a rustling to her right she turns head towards the direction of the sound. She crouches down and readies herself to pounce then, without warning, a massive lion-like creature lunges out from the grass and attacks.  They wrestle in the grass both trying to gain the upper hand on the other growls emitting from the both of them. The lion bites into her shoulder making her cry out and slashes at his torso. She manages to kick him in the chest knocking him off of her. Before he can stand back up, she tackles him to the ground and bites into the lion's jugular, pinning him to the ground.  Her pupils start to glow: one a warm orange, the other a deep olive green.  Her magic pulls out the loin’s soul that has the shape of a fragmented heart floating above the lion’s body. She releases her hold on the now dead lion’s throat, lunging towards the soul and biting into it. The lion-like creature begins to dissolve under her feet as she devours the soul. Within moments, the lion at her feet is now dust that she could quickly sift through with her claws if she wanted to. Her shoulder starts to glow with a green healing light after consuming his soul. She licks her maw then strolls off into the grass, her tail swaying against the tall grass.   

 

A voice can be heard…

_“From what I have come to learn about what the outside world’s views of the Void are vague. Humans and monsters think that the Void, my home is just a black nothingness. When in truth, in some parts of the void, it is. Although, I rarely went near those parts since the beings that reside there were not kind towards my kind.”_

 

She stops at a river leaning down to lap at the surface of the river for a quick drink.  While drinking, her ears perk up catching the sounds two of the beings fighting in at the far edge of the Void where the Void meets the Anti-Void. She growls at the fighting in the distance then finishes her drink before licking away the water droplets. She jumps across the river, landing gracefully on the other side wandering away from the conflict.

 

 “ _The being of Color has paid my kind no mind, but it is the being of Strings and the Scientist that are to be feared and avoided. The beings of Color and Strings tend to fight with one another often. The Scientist remaining mostly in his part of the Void. Only those that are too curious venture to those parts of the void and never to return.”_

 

She walks past a sea of multi-colored shards floating together in a smooth rhythm. She stops for a moment to listen to the sea.

 

_“Like many of my kind, I favor the sea of lights that come from the collective of fragmented souls. It looks like a million colors flowing like water. Sometimes, the Soul_ _Fragments seem to be singing a soft melody. But other times their wails and even laughter of each fragment can be heard and hard to bare.”_

 

She continues her way past the sea jumping onto some of the shore rocks, her muscles bunching as she clears the jump with little effort and making her way up the rocky path of the sea cliff.  Within minutes, she reaches the edge of the cliff, looking out over the never-ending flat horizon as she ponders her life.

_“I live in an area that was neither light nor dark, but a calm twilight. Where the Sea of Lights meet the outer darkness of the Void and pure white of the Anti-Void. There are plains with trees to run through, plenty of prey to hunt, and cool rocks to rest on. The prey here is lower leveled creatures that have yet to evolve.”_

_“Sometimes a_ _creature like me will wander into my territory either for better prey or to simply pick a fight hoping to win my territory, with a slim chance I would let that happen.”_

 

Her ears flick back and forth at the melody of the Sea of Lights. She lays down watching the Sea she watches a creature emerge from the sea.

_“I was once like them once I emerged from the Sea of Lights I was confused, scared, but hungry and curious about this world I was born in. So I lived, hunted, and evolved into the being I am today.”_

The wind blows from behind bring a familiar scent with it…

 

“You are back again, Little Soul.” She speaks softly still gazing at the never-ending horizon. “How did it happened this time?”

 

A shadow of a small child shuffles over to her side, “They locked me in the closet again.”

 

A growl rubbles through her chest, “I dislike the treatment that those ‘Foster Parents’ are giving you. Locking you away in a closet to the point you pass out to escape the darkness, and you come here.” Her tail hits the ground several times, “I wish to meet them once so I can rip their heads off.”

 

Her last comment makes the child giggle, “I think just the sight of you would be enough.” That makes her huff angrily.

 

The child sits down and leans on her shoulder, “But thanks anyway.” The wind blows through again making the child shiver at the cold.

 

 “Why stay there, when all they do is hurt you?” she asks wrapping her tail around the child to keep them warm.

 

“I have nowhere to go.” The child admits in sadness.

 

“Any place is better than there,” she tells them then a thought hits her, “Remember the story I told you about the monsters?” they nod and she continues, “You could try to go there and live.”

 

The child thinks about her words, “Maybe.”

 

The child starts to fade, she looks over at the fading child, “Waking up already?”

 

“I guess so.” The child nods and stands up, and she unwraps her tail from the child.

 

“Remember what I told you.”

 

The child smiles at her, “Always remain kind and be kind to others no matter what.”

 

She pats the child’s head with her tail, “Very good, until next time little one.” She says as the child disappears from her side.

 

_“I never heard from the child again I assume they traveled to the mountain. It was soon I noticed the Scientist coming into my territory and observing me and others like me.  It was a terrible judgment on my part, my own curiosity lured me to get closer to this Being. It was a great mistake. I was captured by him, and he dragged me to his part of the void. I experienced firsthand at what happened to those before me. Dissections, looking, touching my form and soul. Testing of my abilities, stamina, strength, and durability.”_

_“At one point a thought crossed her mind ‘Why wouldn’t I die?’ the answer is simple. I knew I would just return to the Sea of Lights emerging again as something else. A death I did not wish for, so I survived and suffered by his hand. I had told him once, in the broken language that he speaks, that when I got free, I would rip him apart. He would chuckle at my crude speech and reply with a simple “I know” then return to his testing.”_

_“Then one day he made a mistake, he injected me with some strange black, red liquid. It burned more than the other injections, and in my distressed state, I was able to break free from the table I was chained to. I ran away my thoughts were no longer wishing to harm that being but just to run away from him. I ran until I was blinded by a bright white light. I hissed at the light and quickly jumped behind the nearest tree, letting my eyes adjust to precisely what I believe was the Anti-Void. A breeze passes through me, bringing with it a strange scent and when I sniffed the air._

_…This was not the Void.”_

 

She sniffed the ground, _‘Where is this place?’_ She mutters to herself.  She walks with caution through this new place. _‘So strange.’_ She thought as she wandered into the strange new world.

 

_“I have never seen such an odd place. All the shades of gray, black, and white. The trees look bigger than the trees of my home.”_

 

There was a snapping sound a few feet to the side of her.  Whipping her head in the direction of the snap.

“What is that?” She crouched down and prowled slowly over to the source of the sound.

While hiding under some brush, molding to the darkness beneath it, looking then saw a strange creature.

 

_“It looked similar to the smaller prey I used to hunt, but the color is strange. Why is it white and gray? It should be black.”_

 

The creature was eating some strange gray plant, and when she tried to get closer she stepped on a twig, its ears moved towards the snap then bolted through the tree. She gave chase, pouncing on the strange creature. She pinned it with her paws, it was shaking. She could smell the fear coming from it, she tilts her head in confusion. Soon growing tired of the shivering creature she lifted her paw and the creature dashes into the bushes.

 

She sat down staring in the direction it ran off, ‘This is a forest in the outside world, is it not? It is... different.’  She gets up and walks through the trees.

 

_‘This is where humans and monsters live.’_   She comes across a small brook leaning over to peer into the water and seeing her reflection, “So, this is the world where you both lived and died..”  She says to the reflection of an upside down dual colored heart. _‘At least I can still see some color.’_ She sighs, then curls up at the edge of the water. Her eyes growing heavy with sleep as she drifts off. Her ears twitching at the pleasant sounds of this forest and brook.

 

_“I do not know how much time has passed since my sudden arrival to this world, but I have learned to stay away from the humans. The first time I approached one, they screamed and ran away. The next time a group came near me with some strange sticks, they tried to hunt and kill me.”_

_“It was simple enough to avoid those humans. Now I just watch them. As time passed, I believe they have given up. Though, I still see some of them setting up traps and lures with bait. I do not care for whatever bait they use. The water and prey in this world are enough. Although the humans seem to be upset at remains that I was leaving. I have no need to consume the flesh of this world’s prey. I only need to consume the souls of the prey. In the void, the physical forms of my kind and my prey simply turned to dust.”_

_“Recently a different kind of humans have been wandering the forest. A pair of them: a  tall male with Yellow soul, green eyes, who smelled of spices and a rather large female with a Green soul, a bit stout, with an hourglass figure and a small white soul moving within her stomach. That was the reason I started observing them. It was curious.”_

_“The female would rest from time to time, and at those times I would get close to her.  I was curious why she would pat or rub her stomach and speak with it. From my past observations of the pair, she was pregnant, and she and her mate are searching for me. I apparently made one of their sensors go crazy when I came to this world. It was against her better instincts, but I felt they would not hurt me like the Scientist did. So, I waited for them to return and I followed them until they both took a rest the female looked like she was in pain, the smaller soul was restless. The male was checking to see if she was well.”_

She jumps quietly on a large branch staying in the shadows of the tree behind where they were sitting then she spoke, _“Why are you here?”_

 

They jumped at her voice, the man quickly standing up, “Who said that?” his voice was shaken looking around for the source of the sound.

_“I believe I’m the creature you and your mate have been coming here for.”_ She watches their shock and fear morph into excitement and happiness.

 

“You’re the Void anomaly! Oh, my… Oh my, this is amazing!” the woman gasps she hears the woman’s heartbeat rise and little soul becoming uneasy.

 

_“Female, you may want to calm down. The small soul in your stomach is becoming distraught”_ when she spoke the woman seemed to calm down and rub her stomach.

 

“Oh dear… Sorry baby, mommy got a little excited.” She spoke to her stomach as she rubs it her mate wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Have you been watching us all this time?" He asks still trying to find out where she is.

 

She chuckles, _“Yes and the other humans before you. You all are quite curious about me.”_

 

The male seems nervous, “We are not a threat to you. We just came here research you. Are you a monster?”

 

She thinks for a moment, _“I am a being of the Void.”_   She tells them.

 

They look at each other confused then the female speaks, “A Void being huh? You came from the Void then how did you get here?”

 

_“I do not know. I was there now I am here, I do not know how.”_ She answers sitting up waiting for their next question.

 

“Could you come out from where you are hiding? We promise we won’t hurt you.” She asks stepping out from her mate’s grasp. That makes her laugh at the thought a mere human like them could hurt her.

 

_“Oh no, I do not think you could hurt me if you wanted to.”_ She jumps out in front of them landing gracefully to the ground. _“In fact, I’m more of a threat to you than anything,”_ She says turning her head over her shoulder to look at them. She sees the fear in the male’s eyes for a moment, then turns to curiosity, and in the female, she saw no fear just excitement. Strange.

 

 She was the first one to speak, “You’re amazing. How can you speak?  For that matter how can we see your bone structure? Is your fur translucent?” she continues to ramble her heart is increasing the more she speaks.

 

She moves her gaze to the male and their gazes meet, she motions her head towards his mate.

 

The male seems to understand placing a hand on her shoulder, “Lynn try to calm down and breath. Remember you’re pregnant.”

 

His voice seemed to be enough to calm her, but the sheer curiosity never leaves her eyes. “Sorry Dear, it’s just so amazing to speak with a being from a different world,” she looks up at him and smiles, and she sees their souls beat in rhythm.

 

She turns to face them, _“Now tell me who are you?”_

 

They look each other than at me, the male speaks first, “My name is George Connors and this is my wife, Lynn Connors.”

 

Lynn asks the next question, “Do you have a name?”

 

She shakes her head, _“Names are meaningless in the Void. So no I do not have a name.”_ the woman’s soul seems to glow in sadness after hearing her words.

 

_“Why are you here? If you wish to hunt me you both won’t fare any better than the other humans.”_

 

Lynn shakes her head, “Oh heavens no. We just wanted to research the anomaly that was detected. Normally we just find its remains, we never thought that you would be still alive.”

 

_“Others have come here from the Void?”_ She’s shocked then a thought occurs to her. _‘The Scientist did mention that he had sent others here.’ “What do you mean just their remains?”_

 

George speaks next, “In several different areas around the world for the past few months anomalies have been detected. But when our teams reached the areas to search all they found where the remains of whatever creature it once was.” 

 

He looks at his mate then at me. “From the tests, it seems that they were too unstable to survive in this world, but now there’s you a being that is stable it’s incredible.”

 

Lynn speaks, “We just want to know more about you and your world.”

 

 She looks them over then nods, _“You may observe me then.”_ They smile. _“But only here. I will not go to any lab.”_

 

They look at each other than nod, “It’s fine with us. Thank you.” Lynn says.


	2. Nova's beginning Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova's Story continues

Chapter 2

The Void creature roams through the forest staying in the shaded areas.

_‘Three months have passed since my arrangement with the humans, Lynn and George. The female, Lynn seems pleased with our meetings and talks.  We would speak of my home the void, and she would tell me more about this world. She had even given me a name, Nova which means New in one of the human’s dead languages. One day she asked if I had made any attempts to interact with the monsters of the town near the forest.’_

 

_“Not really there aren’t that many monsters here,”_ Nova replied laying near Lynn, she was sketching and writing in her journal on one calm afternoon.

 

“Yeah, now that I think about it we’re pretty far from Mt. Ebbot, the new monster capital. I guess it will take them some time to migrate to a place that feels like home to them.” Lynn said tapping the pencil on her chin.

 

She lifts her head to speak to her, _“What made you want to ask that question?”_

 

“Well, I was curious how a monster would react to you. Seeing as when you revealed yourself to a human they were afraid of you.” She says turning to a new page in her journal then looks up at her, “I must admit you were quite the sight when my Husband and I first saw you.”

 

She gruffs and huffs swatting at the air with her tail. _“Apparently I look frightening to you humans.”_

 

Lynn places her hand gently on the Nova’s head, “It’s only because they don’t understand you, Nova. And not everyone is amazed by what you look like.” She scratches her ear then goes back to sketching.

 

Nova has a look of confusion then asks, _“Is my form that scary?”_

 

Lynn shakes her head, “To me, you look amazing, Nova. A creature straight out of a fantasy book.” She runs her hand over her back lightly touching her exposed spinal column, causing her fur to stand up to her touch. “But sadly your form is scary to someone that sees you and doesn’t understand you or where you came from.” she pulls out a book from her bag in curiosity Nova peers over her shoulder.

 

Lynn giggles at the feeling of her closeness then opens the book to a picture of a black and white striped cat creature. “You see this is sort of what you look like they’re called a tiger,” she turns the page and shows a skeletal structure of the same creature. “You look like a cross of the flesh and the bone structure of a tiger. You look scary because to a human you look like a zombie tiger.”

 

“The creatures that are dead and return to life?” Nova asks. Lynn is surprised that she knows, then Nova tells her about how she has been exploring the nearby town at night. One house in peculiar always keeps their windows open so she is able to observe and watch whatever is on the television. Lynn then asks her if she was seen.

 

_“No, I stay in the shadows and simply change my size to that of an average house cat so that I can wandering the streets of that town.”_ Lynn jumps up nearly falling back if Nova’s tail didn’t wrap around her waist, the smaller soul seems to jump a little at the sudden movement, _“Please be careful, Lynn”_ She places her back down, and she seems to have calm slightly, but she watches her soul burning brighter with excitement.

 

She thanks, Nova as she removes her tail from her waist and Lynn moves to sit on her knees, “You can change your form?” Nova nods her head.  “May I see?” Nova nods seeing no harm at it.

 

Nova stands and stretches her back her eye sockets close as she activates her magic when she opens them one eye glowing red-orange and the other olive green as her fur starts covering her body. She begins to curl into herself until she is a bright black olive green and red-orange ball around the size of a basketball floating in front of Lynn. The ball forms into a solid black cat with her hallowed eye-sockets with glowing pupils. She lands on the ground with grace then strolls over to Lynn. She is hesitance to touch her, so Nova merely hops onto her lap.

  
_“It is still me just smaller, Lynn.”_ She purrs as Lynn touches her head letting out a gasp of air.

                                         

“That was incredible, Nova. How long have you been able to do that?” She rolls her head against her hand then hops out of her lap.

 

_“I have been experimenting with my magic for the past few weeks.”_ She phases back to her original form. Shaking her head then scratching her ear with her back paw, _“I find it easier to hold the form when it is darker.”_

 

“Have you ever tried any other forms like maybe a humanoid form?”

 

She shakes her head, “No, I do not see the point.”

 

“Well if you could then people may not be scared of you because they would think that you are a monster.”

 

_“I see,”_ Nova says and makes her way back over to her.

 

Lynn watches her sit in the shade then asks, “I have noticed that you tend to stay in the shade a lot more. Can you not survive out in the sunlight?”

 

Nova shakes her head standing up and sauntering over to the opening in the trees where there is direct sunlight. She walks into the light then turns to face Lynn, _“Sunlight does not harm me directly. Although…”_ She moved her head to the parts of her body that are covered with her flesh and fur. The flesh and fur start to curl into her body allowing more of her bone structure to be seen. _“The longer I stay in direct sunlight I have found that my flesh and fur pulls itself inward.”_ She leaps out of the patch of sunlight and wanders back over to where Lynn is sitting.

 

Lynn moves her hands over to her fur when Nova lays back down beside her. “Is it painful?” She watches her soul fill with worry. Nova shakes her head and tells her that it is just uncomfortable and it makes her feel exposed. Lynn, in turn, smiles at her response and she asks her about her travels into the town.

 

 Nova tells her that humans are strange and easily scared, then tells her of a time when she was strolling through a back alleyway of the town two young human males were tormenting an elderly female human. She could see in their souls and that they meant the old woman harm, so she merely sneaked up behind them and roared. They jumped few feet in the air and took off in the opposite direction. The female was frightened of her until she started walking away, then she shouted out thank you.

 

“So you’re the one that saved her.” Lynn blurts out when Nova finishes her tale.

 

Nova nods then cocks her head to the side, _“Was I not supposed too?”_

 

Lynn immediately shakes her head, “No, no you did the right thing, 100% right. I am amazed at the fact you allowed yourself to be seen is all.”

 

Nova stared at her for a moment then shrugged, _“I admit I did act on instinct. I just did not wish to see that human harmed.”_ She says placing her head back down on her paws.

 

She nods then goes back to writing and sketching in her journal. Nova was lulled to sleep by the sound of Lynn’s soul humming and the forest around us, she woke when Lynn was leaving. She told Nova that she wouldn’t see her for a few weeks because of the baby will be due soon. Nova wished her safe travels, and without her knowing, she followed her back to her vehicle, in the shadows of course.

 

Nova smiles at the memory as she jumps onto the branches of a nearby tree. She notices rustling in the bushes below, suddenly a rabbit jumps out but is pounced on by a fox. The fox easily kills it and drags it back into the bushes.

 

_‘I find my time with Lynn much less stressful than with her mate. Her mate George wishes to know more about me than just simple questions about how I lived in the Void and how I live here. He hopes to understand how I can survive in this world on a biological level he reminds me of the Scientist but with more fear of what she can do to him.  Like the other day, he wanted to watch me eat he even brought a similar creature to the one I first encountered in this world. When I killed the rabbit, he took special care to watch me eat the creature’s soul. Of course, he had questions after the observation…’_

 

“Why do you not eat the flesh?” he asks as he pokes and examines the corpus.

 

_“I have no need for the flesh. It is merely a vessel of this world, I am a being of the Void. Our bodies are simply a physical manifestation of our souls or the form we wish to take.”_ She says licking the blood off her claws. “ _I cannot get any nutrients from a physical form of a creature not from the void.”_

“Then why consume the soul?” he asks.

_“Simple at its core everything has a soul does not matter where it is born. Be it this world or the Void and since I am of the Void we feed off of the souls or fragments of souls in the Void after each battle or those that wash up on the shores of Sea of Lights. It’s how we evolve and become stronger.”_   She flicks her paw against the creatures head. _“It’s weird how the beings of this world have such physical forms it’s so strange. In the void, one’s physical form simply dissolves into dust after their soul has been taken.”_

 

“Similar to how a monster dies then?” he mumbles as he writes what she said down.

 

_“I suppose, they are composed of nothing but pure magic,”_ she says as she grooms herself.

 

His face becomes paler, “Nova, have you ever eaten a human’s soul?”

 

She stares at him for a moment seeing his soul start to fill with fear. _“No, I have not. I see no point in hunting humans and consuming your souls. Though your kind is annoying to me at times. Your kind is not a threat nor an interesting enough prey.”_ her words appear to calm his soul a bit, but some of the fear remains.

 

“That’s a relief I think.” He sighs then writes something down in his notebook.

 

_“Your soul seems to be less than convinced by my words.”_ She watches him jump at that.

 

He looks at her. “How is it that you know how my soul feels?”

 

She roams over to a nearby tree to get out of the direct sunlight, _“I simply can see your soul. You, humans, don’t hide them as well as the monsters from the nearby town do.”_

 

He follows me taking a seat to the right of the tree, “What does it look like? My Soul you mean.”

 

She moves her gaze over to him then lays her head on her paws, _“As for its shape it is a heart, and the color is Yellow.”_

 

“So you can see souls like monsters?”

 

_“Yes. So are monsters only able to see the colors of the soul and nothing else?”_ She asks curiously for his answer.

 

“Well no, from the conversations I have had with a few Monsters they can see color just like any normal human. Are you saying you can only see color when you’re looking at a person’s soul?”

 

She nods and he seems curious about that new information. _“Is that strange?”_

 

He shakes his head, “Oh no, not really it is unique that you are completely color blind beside the fact that you see the color in a soul.” He jots down something in his journal and continues asking her questions about her body, and when she shows him how her body reacts to direct sunlight, he is quick to write everything he sees. She does not tell him about her travels into town or the fact she can transform and soon grows bored of his consent questions about her body and form.

 

_“When will your Lynn return?”_ She changes the subject. She disliked speaking about her ability to see souls and her body.

 

“Lynn is still on bed rest doctor’s orders she did just our baby last week.” He pulls out his phone and flips the screen to show me a picture of Lynn with her child.

 

_“I am glad she is doing well,”_ She smiles when she looks at the picture. _“Shouldn’t you be with her and your child?”_ She asks as she moves her gaze over to him.

 

“Well yes, but in a few days, our donors are coming to discuss a new project that we will be starting in a few weeks. You still will not agree to help?” She sees his soul start to become nervous at his own question.

 

He is referring to what he asked of her on his last visit. He wants her to return with him to run further tests and take samples of her. She sighs and glares at him, _“No is still my answer. I am not some lab test subject to be poked and prodded.”_ She growls out the last of her sentence and turns her back to him. _“I think that is enough questions for today.”_ She did not wait for his reply as she disappears deeper into the forest.

 

A calm breeze brings her back to the present and her maw opens to yawn. Then jumps down from the tree and walks to the area where she meets with Lynn.

 

_‘I have kept my distance from George after our last encounter. Although he has stayed away since then, Lynn tells me it’s because of the new project that their lab has been tasked with.’_

She smiles as walks into an area to see Lynn and her child already sitting and waiting for her.

_‘Today is the first time she brought him, he was asleep on a pillow she carried for him. I like her child, Jonas. His soul is a bright green like his mother.’_

 

She walks up to them to greet them then lays beside the sleeping child, _“He’s so small.”_

 

“Well, he is only three months old.” Lynn laughs then turns her gaze over to me. “George has told me you’re avoiding him.”

 

She looks up at her, _“I am. I no longer care for the persistent requests for me to return with him to your lab.”_

 

She sighs, “He is under a lot of stress, from both his superiors and donors. He believes if he has your DNA, it could help with the current project.” Her soul dims as she thinks of something upsetting.

 

Nova ears flick and twitch at the sight of seeing her soul dim, _“Is something wrong?”_

 

Lynn shakes her head, “No. Well, it’s just that I don’t agree with the project like my husband and coworkers do.”

 

Her ears perk up, _“Is this project dangerous?”_

 

“Incredibly so.” Lynn then tells her about this so-called defensive project. It apparently is a virus that could be used on the Monster Community to neutralize them. If and when they become a threat to humans. The information shocks her that humankind would go as low as creating a virus to kill another species. She sees how Lynn is disgusted with her part in this project her soul dims every time she talks about it. After few more hours of simple chatting, Jonas started to stir then started to cry.

 

Lynn is quick to pick him up to rock him, “Oh no don’t cry, Honey. Don’t cry.” She coos and he calms down a little.

 

His soul seems to calm, but his stomach makes a strange sound, “I believe he is hungry.”

 

She nods, “Oh your right.” She places him back down and shuffles through her bag pulling out a bottle. “Here you go, Sweetie” she shakes the bottle and takes the top off then gives it to him.

 

Nova watches him take the bottle and start to drink, and sees Lynn’s soul brighten at the scene, _“He is a good child.”_

 

Lynn looks over at her, “You think so?”

 

Nova nods then she stands to stretch, “It will be dark soon. Shouldn’t you be heading back?”

 

Lynn looks at her watch, “You’re right. Would you like to walk us back? Instead of just following us back in the shadows.” Nova looks at her stunned which makes her laugh. But Nova agrees to walk with her and Jonas back to their vehicle.

 

The sun has just set as Nova wanders back to her resting area her ears flick to the side at a strange sound. She moves her head, and her ears move to pinpoint the origin. _‘Someone was crying, why is there someone here?’_ As she approached the noise, she sees a small child huddled on the ground crying. _‘What’s a child doing out here?’_ She starts to go near them but is stopped by the thoughts of her past conversation with Lynn. _‘If I had a more monster like the form I would not scare people that badly.’_

 

There is a small creek separating them take a look at her reflection, _‘A more monster form maybe…’_ She feels her magic come to life, unlike her cat transformation she just lets her magic and fur creep over the exposed bones of her body. She feels her body become smaller slimmer her front paws form into clawed hands, back paws shaping into clawed feet. She takes another look at her reflection in the creek, her eyes grow wide at her image. She looks like a tiger version of a monster, but her fur is midnight black, with waist length straight white hair. She has markings like the pictures of tigers that she had seen, but her hands, arms, and tail had white skeletal markings. Her eyes are like the pictures, but one is red-orange the other olive green like her magic. She turns her attention back over to the child her little soul is shaking with fear. She steps across the creek over to them, _“Little One.”_ She says softly as she approaches her.

 

She jumps at her voice, “Who’s there?” her voice is shaky, she’s terrified.

 

She steps closer to her there is break in the trees letting the moonlight shine through allowing the child to see her approach. She is not scared but relieved quickly getting up and running over to her. Nova’s body seems to move on its own as she kneels to catch her in her arms. She feels her tears fall on her shoulders. She pats and rubs her back to soothe her, _“Why are you out here by yourself Little One?”_

 

“I was playing, and saw a butterfly.” She is sobbing through her words, “I followed it then it got really dark, and I couldn’t get back, and I’m really scared….” She mumbles her words and cries even more.

 

It took a while to calm the child down, Nova asks her if she could point to her house if she took her back into town. The child nods, and she picks her up and starts walking with her arms wrapped around her neck. As they walk with she asks her why felt compelled to run into her arms. Which the child quickly replies that she looked her stepfather. As she walks closer to the edge of the forest, she notices the lights of flashlights and soon voices calling out.

 

The young girl starts to perk up at one of the voices as she walks closer to them. “That’s Papa’s voice,” she wishes to be put down and when she does the child rushes off towards the voices.

She follows her, so she doesn’t hurt herself only stopping and jumping into a tree when the lights and voices get closer to them. She watches as a monster that looks like her but is solid black, and a male pick the little girl up hug her and twirl her around, and soon her mother, she assumes, is there hugging and kissing the girl on the cheeks. She smiles at the scene in front of her. She watches the girl turn around looking for her and telling her parents that she helped her find her way back. She sees that it is a good time to disappear deeper into the forest. She tries to phase back into original form but finds she can’t. Her magic isn’t responding to her commands. Suddenly sleep starts to take her over she tries to fight it but she can’t, and she soon falls asleep on one of the tree branches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that liked my story so far I hope to keep it up as long as I can.


	3. Frisk's Beginning Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with the first two chapters, the following chapters are Frisk's Point of View. Also, I will note that when Frisk was a child they are considered genderfluid using they/them pronouns, but in her teenage years and pretty much the rest of the story Frisk is now considered a female using she/her pronouns.

Frisk doesn’t have many memories before they fell into the underground. But what they do remember is their dreams of a strange creature from the Void. The first time they met her was in a dream, well it was more like a nightmare. It was the first time they were abused by their caretakers after their mother died. They hit them for some reason and their head hit a wall. That is when their subconscious somehow drifted into the void. It was terrifying to them, nothing but darkness, and they felt like they were being chased. They ran and ran until they stepped into a different world or dream, surrounded by tall grass and basked in a soft twilight. They could hear the sounds of crashing waves and a wind blowing through grass, they started walking towards the sound of the waves and soon found themselves on a beach overseeing the most beautiful ocean they have ever seen. Their eyes grew wide at the beauty of it, it was glowing and shimmering every color that existed. They were so amazed and in awe of the ocean that they failed to see or hear a creature creeping up on them until it was too late. It lunged at them, and Frisk closed their eyes to either accept death or to wake from this dream. They waited a moment, but the creature never made contact, and they opened their eyes to see a larger tiger-like creature standing in front of them.

She had the beast in her jaws she quickly tossed it to the side and growled at it. _“Return to the void this little soul is not yours to take.”_ It bolted away from her and back into the never-ending Darkness of the Void, then she turned towards them.

Frisk thought they were going to be eaten by her or something.

But instead, she spoke, _“It is very dangerous here Little Soul, you need to be more careful if you die here you will die in your world.”_

“You’re not going to eat me?” they ask shaking in fear.

She tilted her head to the side then let out a soft chuckle, _“Why would I do that, Little Soul? You do not look very tasty, so no I will not eat you,”_ she circles around them then walks on ahead, _“Come along now Little Soul.”_

“Where are we going?”  they ask.

She turns and faces them, _“Somewhere safe unless you feel like you would survive out there,”_ she motions her head towards the darkness behind Frisk.

Frisk turns to look, they see even more of those black creatures at the edge of the plains hovering and waiting. A cold jolt up their spine in fear and they quickly turn towards her, nodding that they would follow her.

She hums and turns back to continue walking with Frisk not far behind. Frisk takes in the tiger-like creatures appearance as they walked. Her voice reminded of her mother, she moved and growled like a tiger like on tv, but part of her was just bone and the rest is a black and white fluid like flesh and fur. After they walk for a while in silence, Frisk speaks up, “What is this place?” they ask looking around.

_“This is a part of the Void and Anti- Void, a world connected to yours in many ways,”_ she says as they come across rocky embankment overseeing the ocean, she stops and sits down her tail curling under her legs.

Frisk started to feel light headed they grab their chest like something is pulling at their soul. She looks over at Frisk when she notices their actions, _“Are you leaving already, Little Soul?”_

Before they can answer they are waking up the hospital, the other caretaker found them when they got home and called the police. They were only sent to another home where the abuse was in different ways when Frisk acted up. Even then they would dream and go to that place where the strange tiger lived. They usually would just talk, she would tell Frisk about her home. Then Frisk would tell to her about thier life, and she always got angry when Frisk would appear to her with bruises and scars. She would ask her why they won’t leave which, in which Frisk would say that they had nowhere else to go then one day the tiger told them a legend:

_Once Long ago there lived two powerful races the Humans and the Monsters. The two races lived in harmony for many years until one day a human kingdom became filled with greed over a Monster territory and attacked. The Monsters there had no knowledge or means to protect themselves against the invading army, many where killed. The King of Monsters tried to make peace with the Human King, but he refused to listen. So a war broke out between Humans and Monsters, many lives were lost on both sides. Even though Monster had free access to magic so did a set few of humans known as Mages. In the final moments of the war, the King of Monster ordered all remaining Monsters that were not in his army to head to the Mountain of Ebbot, it was the last stronghold of the Monster Kingdom. The King and his Army were to protect the entrance to the mountain. That’s when the Mages were ordered to insight a sealing spell. The General Persephone sensed the spell not knowing its intent so she pushed the King into the mountain fearing for his safety. When she did a great barrier formed around the mountain and entrance and monsters were sealed away to this day…._

“But what happened to General Persephone and the rest of the monster army that were outside the mountain?” Frisk asked when she finished telling the story.

She looked down into sadness then spoke, “They were unable to get through the barrier and soon became surrounded by the Human King’s army. They fought until they were unable to fight anymore.” She looked out at the horizon, then continued, “Some were killed during the battle others were captured then executed, then there where the few like General Persephone and the healers were handed over to the Mages were they were studied or had their magic taken from them.”

With tears in their eyes, “That’s horrible,” they say then the tiger leans over and licks their tears away.

_“I know Little Shadow, but there is a somewhat happy ending to my tale.”_ She purrs.

They sniff and look up at her, “There is?” she nods.

_“Monsters are still there under the Mountain of Ebbot. I believe that the seal is growing weaker day by day and that one day a Human with a strong sense of Will could free them.”_

“Really, but won’t they be angry because they were sealed?”

_“Yes but that anger must have passed a long time ago, just like how the humans have forgotten about them. That’s what I believe anyway.”_ She looks off again then scratches her ear with her back paw.

“Are monsters nice?”

_“Some. Much like humans, it is only dependent on if you show them kindness and respect, Little One.”_

Frisk feels themselves starting to slip away, and she looks towards them, _“Stay safe Little One.”_ where her last words to Frisk before they woke up. Frisk never did tell her that they lived near the fabled Mt. Ebbot. Or that they were heading up there. They never dreamed about her again when they reached the underground or even after they freed everyone and returned to the surface. When Frisk told her mother and father about her, they would say that they must have imagined her and her ocean view home. Then one day Frisk mustered up the courage to ask their Father about the monster general from the story.

He was in his study going over some more documents for the government when Frisk asked him.

“Um, father c-can I ask you something?”

He looks up from the paperwork, “Of course my child, What is it?”

They fiddle with their hands then asks, “Did you know a Monster General named, Persephone?”

When the name slipped out of their mouth he looked shocked but soon recovered with a stern look, “Where did you hear that name child?”

“From a story, my friend told me before I came to the underground,” they answered still fiddling with their hands.

 His faces soften then sighs. “Is this the same friend that you told Toriel and me about?” they nod and he stands up from his desk strides over to his bookcase pulls out a large leather bonded book. He motions for them to come closer to his desk and picks them up and places them on his lap then he opens the book.

Frisk looks closer to see the page he opened it too, it’s a beautifully painted picture of a female Black Tiger monster wearing formal armor like Undyne wears for really special occasions. Frisk is amazed by the picture then look up at him and see a mournful look on his face, and he speaks, “This my Child is, was General Persephone. She was one of my most powerful and loyal Generals. She saved me at the end of the war by pushing me inside the mountain before the barrier was created.”

He says then pats their head gently, “I did not mean to frighten you, my child, I was just shocked that your friend knew about her.” He tells them.

“Its okay I just wanted to know if she was telling the truth when she told me that story,” Frisk says.

“Did your friend have any idea what became of her and the rest of her guard?” then it was Frisk’s turn to hang their head down in sadness, but nods then tells him what she told them.

Afterward, he sends them away, and the two don’t talk about it anymore after that. The following night Asriel and them spend the night over at Sans and Papyrus’ house for a movie night. Everything went well until they went to sleep. That’s when the nightmares came, Frisk is somewhat used to the nightmares of the resets and what Chara did and made them do before. But they are still scared of them sometimes, but this time this was a different kind of horror.

Frisk is in what they think is a lab but it's not like Alphys’ lab, this place was like a hospital there was surgical equipment, a large operating table, and test tubes and beakers filled with some strange dark colored liquids.   

They hear the rattling of chains and turns to see the scene change to a dark prison cell, where they are faced with a monster chained to the ground, it looks like the picture of the General but different. She looks younger, and she has long white hair with white markings, but her hands, arms, and tail have a skeleton like outlined over them. Frisk jumps back when the monster rattles the chains, she’s hurt and bleeding, but it's not red its black mixed with red-orange and olive green. Frisk reaches out to touch her, but the door behind them creeks open they turn to see a woman scurry in walking past them not even noticing their presence.

“Nova why are you letting them do this to you,” she asks her with tears in her eyes. “I will be fine I want you to escape.”

_“Not at the cost of your safety, Lynn. I will be fine this is nothing compared to what I have been through, trust me.”_ She says lifting her head to look at the woman giving her a soft smile. The woman opens her mouth to speak, but the door slams open revealing a group of men.

One of them steps into the room, “That is quite enough Dr. Lynn it’s time for its next test.”

The woman wipes around with anger in her eyes, “No the last test left her bleeding, and you bastards won’t even give her medical attention.”  The man in front of her call two more men in to drag her out which angers Nova to the point she is growling making all of them flinch in fear.

_“Unhand her, or you all will be sorry,”_ she growls pulling at the chains the sound of the metal starting to break at that the men let go of the woman. _“Lynn everything will be alright just go”_ she calmly pleas for the woman and she nods walks out of the room, and the other men leave only the first man remains.

 He smirks at the monster, “It has been awhile since I have heard you speak subject 87. Will you now be more cooperative so we can avoid all this,” a different woman pushes in a medical table with all sorts of sharp knives and syringe, “Unpleasantness.”

She lifts her head up and spits he his direction, _“Do your worse, you vile Human.”_

The man just sighs then picks up a syringe with a clear liquid in it, “Must you be difficult.”

The image starts to fade when they see pictures flash before them of that same Monster being experimented on and tortured over and over again in front of them. Frisk tried covering their eyes, but then they could hear her screams of pain. Until they are being shaken awake by Sans…

“Kiddo wake up. You’re having a nightmare.” He yells and shakes her until she wakes up.

Frisk opens their eyes and starts crying, Sans pulls them into a hug and rocks them back and forth trying to calm them down. Frisk can hear Papyrus talking to Sans then they hear Asriel asking what’s wrong. They speak for a moment, and apparently, Papyrus takes Asriel back to bed. After a few minutes, Frisk calms down enough to speak.

“I’m okay now, I think,” they say pulling away from Sans.

“Did ya have another nightmare, Kiddo?” they can see the concern on his face when they nod he asks, “Do you wanna talk bout it.”

They open their mouth to yes but stops and shakes their head, “No. Well, not yet I think. Just give me a minute,” they try to shake the nightmare from their mind.

 He sighs then pats them on their head, “Well if and when you wanna talk bout it just ask me okay?”

They nod and smile up at him, “Thanks Sans,” they say then moves and hug him, “Thanks for understanding.”

He wraps his arms around them and chuckles, “No problem Kid now let’s get you back to before the sun rises,” he says as he picks them like a sack of potatoes and carries them back into the guest bedroom.

He tucks them in next to Asriel, kisses their forehead and leaves the room. Frisk turns over to face Asriel to sleep but their mind keeps going back to the nightmare. Who were those people, that monster? They try to keep their eyes open to ponder it more but sleep soon takes over me.

Frisk had similar nightmares every other week, always the same chained monster or the woman that was defending her. Then the nightmares stopped for two years they told Sans about the nightmares. He thought that maybe they were connecting to the monster that was imprisoned but he didn’t know for sure.

Then after four years, Frisk had a more disturbing nightmare this time the woman was cradling something in her arms and she was crying. When they got close enough they saw her holding a black deformed child. She turned to them with anger and hate in her eyes. She started shouting, “YOU MONSTER!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BABY!!” her voice starts to fade away and they are brought back to the cell where that same chained monster is being held. She seems to have more wounds from the last time they saw her. She coughs the chains rattle at her pained breathing, _“This is a place you should not be, Little One.”_ She lifts her head and stares straight into their eyes.

“It can’t be. I thought you disappeared when I fell to the underground,” They say remembering their friend from the Void.

She chuckles then coughs up more of the black liquid, _“I am impressed you remember me Little One. Well,”_ she moves her gaze over me, _“You’re not a little one anymore aren’t you?”_

Frisk nods then look at her with worry in their eyes, “What happened to you?”

She shakes her head, “ _I cannot say. How old are you now?”_

“I’m 14,” they say then she lets out a sigh from her throat.

When she tries to speak, but a loud alarm sounds in the distance, “What’s going on?” Frisk looks around.

“Something is wrong,” she jerks and pulls at her chains, “You need to go, NOW!” her eyes glow and Frisk feels a surge of magic push through them and they fall backward and down into darkness. The last thing they see is her struggling to get free of the chains, then next thing they know their alarm is waking them up.

[A time skip has happened with Frisk being 14 now and once identifying as genderfluid she now uses she/her pronouns.]

She bolts up in a cold sweat, ‘What just happened? Was that real? It couldn’t be real, could it?’ they jump at the sound of knocking at their door. “Who is it?”

“Sis, it’s Asriel, mom says breakfast is ready,” Asriel says through the door.

“Oh ok, Asriel I’ll be down in a minute,” she says then listens for him say ok and walk downstairs.

Frisk slides out of bed to get ready for the day, she glances over at the calendar on her desk, “It’s Surface Day, today.” they say out loud as they get dress, “Has it really been five years already.”

She brushes her hair then puts a skull barrette over the right side of her bangs. She walks downstairs and as she turns the corner to the kitchen to greet her family she notices there attention is on the television:

“Breaking News: Early this morning around 3:45 a.m. at one of the EverCity Research Labs an explosion occurred this morning.” the newscaster explains. “There is not that much information about how many life’s both human and monster were lost during the explosion. But we do have a confirmation that during the explosion that one of the research labs volatile research viruses supposedly released into the nearby area. The EverCity Officials please ask the public to remain calm and stay indoors” the television is cut off by her mother, Toriel.

“Mom, what are we going to do?” Asriel asks her. She looks at us then back at the TV then strides over to the phone and starts dialing a number. “Dear, did you just see the news? Yes alright we’ll head there right away,” she hangs up then turns to them. “Frisk, Asriel we need to head to the embassy right now please go pack an overnight bag and your school work.” She says then starts to dial another number, “Sans I hate to ask you but could you take me and my children to the embassy please.”

There are a few sparks of red then stout skeleton appears, “Ya know you don’t hafta ask Tori.” Sans says dismissing his magic from his right eye.

“I know but I still like too,” she admits as Frisk and Asriel reappears in the living room with their bags. They greet him then Sans asks them to join hands as he activates his magic. Red sparks start flick around the group and they disappear.


	4. Frisk's beginning part II

The beeping of an alarm wakes Frisk from a dreamless sleep, she hasn't had any more dreams of the chained monster and the woman. With a sigh she pulls herself out of bed and walks over to the window sill, what was once the pleasant warmth of the morning sun is now a dull and cold snowscape of Snowdin.

‘Two years have passed and the world is still in utter chaos. It only took six months for the Void Virus to mutant and become a viral and airborne death sentence. Another three months for Alphys, Sans, and many other human and monster scientists and doctors to narrow down the horrible and deadly symptoms of it.’

She closes the blinds and drifts over to her desk, flipping on the desk lamp to the files that Alphys and Sans gave her to review for the Council Meeting today and starts to read:

The final report of the Void Beast Virus and its Stages of progression. By Dr. Alphys Royal Monster Scientist.

  * Stage 1: Subject will start to have symptoms that resemble the flu or common cold. Muscle aches, chills, a high fever, and in the late stage of 1 the subject’s blood will turn grayish to almost black color.



 

  * Stage 2: The fever will reach its peak and subject will begin vomiting and crying a mix of their blood and a black oil-like substance. In this stage the virus starts eating away at the subject's mind, delusional and paranoid thoughts will start to surface. Note: the subject’s body becomes sensitive to the Sun’s UV Rays.



 

  * Stage 3: The Subject body starts to break down on itself their body will have a black crack like marks on over their bodies. At this stage, we have examined that the Subject’s very Soul start to take on an oily thick black form. The delusions and paranoia will morph into aggression at anyone it is in front of no matter the closeness of the subjects, some have exhibited a cannibalistic hunger. Note: In this Stage, no subject can stand the light of the Sun if exposed the subject body will start to burn and boils will appear in the exposed areas.



 

  * Stage 4: This is final stage and either the subject body completely breaks into a puddle of void matter and human matter, or will reach Void Beast level. In the VB Stage, the subject will no longer look human. The black crack-like marks have covered their body and now will have the most basic and violent instincts. They are volatile with anyone or everything in their path. Note: The virus can easily be transferred by the subject in this Form. Use extreme caution if you encounter a Void Beast or VB. The recommendation is to kill on site or run from them.



 

  * Note: There is still no further proof of what happens if a monster is infected at this point in time. Further research is needed.



She shivers as she reads the last sentence then closes the file.

‘After the Virus was known my Father made the decision to return the underground for protection of both monsters and humans. Soon after that, a Zone system was developed along with a new barrier system as well.’

She then opens the file that was under it and starts to read:

 Data and progress on the Zone barriers and the monitors at each Checkpoint within the Zones. By Sans Serif Chief Zone Barrier Engineer.

The data shows that the current system of the each of the Zone barriers are all operational and functioning at 98.85%. Although the Barrier in Outer Zone will need a patch repair due to the Scavengers fight that took place three weeks ago. As for the Virus detectors and Stat monitors, all checkpoints are functioning properly. Recommending to have them tuned in 6 months if I get around to it.

 She giggles and smiles at his last comment, “That Bonehead will never change,” she looks over the paperwork one more time then closes the file.  

Frisk breathes a heavy sigh then moves to her closet and pulls out her uniform, a simple white collared shirt, and black tie, with a black dress jacket with the royal insignia, and a pair black dress slacks and black dress boots.

‘At the end of the first year, my Father and the surviving human leaders in our area took action and set up the Three Zones with the Underground being the center of the Zones known as the Safe Zone.  Sadly there where what’s some humans who already hated monster kind and where not yet infected by the VBV blamed Monsters for the Virus so the they live outside the outer zone. They hunt and kill anyone traveling a monster, we call them Scavengers.'

Frisk takes one last look at herself then walks out the door with both files and other paperwork. She walks down the stairs to the kitchen greeting her roommate, “Good morning Papy.”

The tall skeleton turns, “AND A GOOD MORNING TO YOU AS WELL HUMAN,” he turns back to the stove, “WE ARE HAVING PANCAKES WITH BLUEBERRY SURUP” he shouts in his usual way as he flips the pancake onto a plate.

“Sounds good Papy,” she says placing the paperwork into her bag then looks around as she sits at the table, “Is Sans still at the lab?”

He walks over to the table with the plates full of pancakes, “YES, HE SAYS HE WANTED TO CHECK ON SOMETHING BEFORE THE MEETING THIS AFTERNOON.”

“I see too bad,” she says then take a bite of pancake humming in happiness, “he is missing out on a great breakfast.” She says and continues eating.

Papyrus beams with pride, “THAT HE IS AND I MUST SAY THAT THIS BREAKFAST IS GREATER THIS TIME THEN LAST TIME.” He says then starts eating as well. “DID YOU READ OVER THE FILES THAT BROTHER AND DR. ALPHYS GAVE YOU, HUMAN?”  he asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, I’m glad that we were able to identify the virus better,” she stops eating then looks over at the bag with the files, “I dislike the fact that we still don’t know what happens to a monster if they become infected by this virus.” She frowns at the thoughts of what if but is brought out of those thoughts by Papyrus placing his gloved hand on her head.

“IT WILL BE ALRIGHT FRISK. BROTHER AND DR.ALPHYS SAY THAT THE VIRUS CAN ONLY HARM A MONSTER IF THEY ATTACK WHEN THEY REACH THE FINAL STAGE OF THE VIRUS. AND FROM WHAT MY BROTHER HAS SEEN FROM THE BORDERS THAT THE VOID BEASTS ARE IN SMALL NUMBERS SO FAR.” He says then pats her head making her smile and they finish their meal.

After they eat and clean the dishes they put on their jackets and head outside to start their day as they walk past the snowy town of Snowdin Frisk’s mind starts to wonder…

_‘Even though at my young age of 16 I work with my father and mother as meditator for the council of humans and monster while studying to be a medical doctor. Papyrus and Sans where tasked with my housing and make sure I keep up with my studies, my brother Asriel who is two years older wishes to be like Papyrus and Undyne who work in the Royal Border Patrol and lives in Waterfall with other recruits trained by Garson and other well-trained monsters and humans.’_

She comes out of her thoughts as they come upon the checkpoint to enter the Waterfall district the guards salute Papyrus as they walk up.

Frisk smiles as Papyrus returns the salute to his fellow guardsmen then they walk on towards the training area and school.  Frisk says goodbye to Papyrus and heads into the medical wing of the school for her morning classes. After class, she packed up her books and notes then walks over near the training fields to wait for Papyrus to escort her the meeting. She notices some children both human and monster playing in one of the play areas.

“It’s always good to that some kids can still smile like that these days,” a familiar voice says from be hide her.

“I know but it is still nice to see it,” she says then turns and faces them, “How have you been, Brother?” she says and they hug he pats her on the back.

“I’m good, Mr. Garson’s training is always refreshing compared to Aunt Undyne and Uncle Papyrus,” he says when they separate laughing a little at the end of his comment.

“IS THAT SO PRINCE MAYBE ME AND UNDYNE SHOULD COME HERE AND SHOW YOU AND THE OTHER YOUNG RECRUITS A REAL TRAINING SESSION.” Papyrus says when he walks up to them and Asriel pales at the sound of Papyrus voice. After a few moments of Asriel trying to convince Papyrus not to do what he said, Frisk and Papyrus bid farewell to Asriel and they head to the Capital for the meeting.

‘After the meeting concludes a guard walks up to Papyrus and Undyne saying that there is a dispute at the final Checkpoint for survivors. Something about the Human guards trying to take a child away from a two monsters. I ask them if I can come along to see if I can help any and they agreed.’

When they got there to say that, this was a dispute is an understatement. They could hear the shouting and destruction as they walk in and as they turned into the area Frisk saw a hooded and bandaged monster had the human guard by the throat yelling and growling at another guard to release her Niece. Both Papyrus and Undyne yell at her to release them. When she does her hood comes off revealing a black tiger monster with shoulder length white hair with one red-orange eye and one olive green eye. Frisk is stunned at the sight as flashes of the monster from her dreams.

“It can’t be,” she stutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos, I was little rushed with this chapter so I have to look it over again when I can.
> 
> Also for the next couple of chapters the story will be jumping back to Nova's side of the story. Just to let y'all know.


	5. Nova's Past Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I checked for grammar and reread it twice so I think I got all the errors, I think. Thank you all again for reading, the kudos, and the comments.

Nova’s View before the outbreak….

When Nova woke from her sleep she found herself in a complete darkness.

 

She jolts from the floor only to the feel the pull and drag of chains, ‘What is this?’ she pulls at the chains with her body but they do not move much. She looks around even in the complete darkness she could see her new surroundings clear as day. It was a room of sorts rather small though then she spots the light outline of a door.

 

_‘Was I captured?’_ she pulls at her chains more, _‘Got to get free.’_ With that thought, she activates her magic in her claws but as soon as she does the chains glow a sickly greenish-blue and they proceed to burn her wrists and ankles. She lets out a pained scream and quickly deactivates her magic, “Anti-magic chains but how?” she grunts out in pain.

_‘How did I know that; is it that knowledge from my soul fragments.’_  Those and many other thoughts start swirling in her head but are soon interrupted by the door slamming open and flooding the small space with light. She winces at the sudden light jumping into the shadows as much as the chains would let her.

 

A figure walks into view though still a little dazed she sniffs the air and recognizes that scent. “George,” she growls and glares up at the man her eyes now adjusted to the light.

 

The man chuckles but doesn’t step closer, “I thought that was you when the team brought in a new test subject for our project but,” he flips a switch and the lights turn on bringing the room into the light it not much looks like the walls are made of a dull steel same with the floor with the chains bolted to ground. “Look at you. A bipedal monster form this is just amazing. I can’t wait to start studying how you did it. Was it magic or did just adapt to our world?” he starts mumbling off thoughts and questions to himself.

 

_‘He hasn’t changed at all,’_ she thinks then tighten her jaw then jolt forward with body only being stopped by the chain a foot away from him making him jump back quickly, “I won’t be staying. Release me NOW George before I make you.” She growls and hisses at him hate and rage in her eyes.

 

His smile falters a bit, “I like to see you try those are Anti-magic chains. Void being or not you’re composed of magic and you can’t use your magic without hurting yourself,” he stammers slowly backing away from her.

 

She growls then wraps some of the loose chains around her wrist and hand, then pulls hard as the bolt in the ground snaps out of the ground like nothing she lets the chain fall in front of him, “I Don’t Need My Magic To Break Human Made Chains.”

 

 She moves her now free hand and pulls other bolts out of the ground to prove to him of her strength. “Now take me back to the forest,” she growls and reaches for him but before she can touch him she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder it feels like she was stabbed she moves her hand to her shoulder grabbing the sharp object she looks at it a type of syringe. She was not able to process it before four similar pains hit her legs other shoulder and chest, she feels dizzy and hit the ground hard.

 

She can’t move but she hears voices, “Are you, alright Doctor?”

 

“Y-yes I didn’t think she could snap those chains like its nothing. We will have to bind her more. We can’t keep her paralyzed forever. It may affect the experiments.”  George says his voice still a little shaken when she hears him stepping closer to her.

 

He bends down and grabs a fistful of her white hair so her eyes meet his, “Now listen to me Subject 87 you will behave or my donors will have my lovely wife and son be the next test subjects for the project. And since you been talking to her about it you know what will happen to them.” He says with venom in his tone then slams her face into the ground.

 

The last thing she remembers before blacking out is Lynn and her son. That was when Nova’s hell began, at first it was just starving her for weeks on end then those weeks turned into 3 months without any food or water. She was so weak so couldn’t even fight back when they started dissections. When they finally gave her food it was monster food which is magic infused food it gave her little strength and healed her wounds they continued to inflict.

 

During the times she was left alone she could hear the screams and cries of other beings. From what she could sense was that there was both human and monsters here being tortured and experimented on just like she was. At times she would see a shadow in the background it had a familiar red soul it reminded her of the Little Shadow that visited her in the Mid-Void. The shadow would fade in and out during of her experiments and torture. It saddened her to see the shadows soul flicker with worry and fear.

 

Then he appeared, at first, she would notice that some of the humans had this black mist around them that none of them seemed to notice it. Then a disembodied hand would be on their shoulders she thought she could hear strange whispers in a familiar language. Then one day she saw him hovering behind George and she finally recognized him it was the Scientist from the Void.

 

She fought against the humans even more biting, clawing, and one time she freed herself from the chains long enough to injure one of them. After that incident, she was starved for another six months and the humans became even crueler with their experiments. One time they snapped a rib out of her during a dissection. Only to observe it grow back after feeding her an animal’s soul instead of the monster food.

 

She was finally able to see Lynn after a full year and a half when they finally met again Lynn’s soul had changed; black was slowly creeping over her once bright soul and Nova voices her concerns. “Lynn, what has happened to your soul?” Nova asks when Lynn enter her cell.

 

Lynn rushes over to her with a tray of food, it was her job to feed Nova, “You shouldn’t talk,” she opens the container of a gruel-like food and dips the spoon in feeds her a few mouthfuls, “You need to save your strength.” She says and continues feeding her until the container is empty. Lynn watches some of the deeper wounds heal slowly.

 

She lightly touches Nova’s hair trying to smooth out her hair that was once a bright white now is dirty gray. Her gaze wanders down to her neck where the Anti-magic neck shackle was burning Nova’s neck from the healing magic in the food. Lynn falls to her knees in tears, “This my fault!  I should have never agreed to the project. Nova please, you need to escape they already took my son and my husband is no longer the same man I married.”

 

The chains rattle as Nova shakes her head, “I don’t want to see you hurt.” She lifts her head, “Now please tell me, what is happening to your soul?” but before Lynn could answer her George and a group of men enter the room.

 

“That is none of you concern Subject 87. Now Lynn dear if you have finished feeding it you can leave,” he says motioning to the door. Lynn wipes her tears away gathers the tray then exits the room not looking at her husband as she passes him.

 

The door closes behind her and George steps closer to Nova no longer afraid of her, “Now Subject 87 we will be bringing in another test subject I want you to tell me what is  happening to their soul.” He grabs at the chain around her neck, “If you are honest I will answer one of your questions. Do you understand?” Nova nods and he releases her and steps back and presses a button the side of the door.

 

The door opens and a human pushes a chained monster into the room it looks like a lizard monster with green scales but its missing its right arm. They kick the monster to the ground in front of her it hisses then whimper its golden eyes looking up at her. She could see the fear and pain in its eyes and its soul looks similar to what Lynn’s soul looks like but the black has completely covered its soul this monster is going die.

 

They are both startled by a hand being slammed on the nearby desk, Nova moves her head over to George.

 

He is glaring at her, “Well Subject 87? What do you see?” she tells him about the monster’s soul and he makes a few notes then orders the monster removed from the room. He makes a few more notes then walks over to her. “You may ask your question now Subject 87”

 

Nova takes a breath then open her mouth, “What is happening to Lynn’s Soul?”

 

He sighs then walks to the desk to grab a file opens it and drops it at her feet for her to see. It is pictures and test results of a human experiment but the human looks too small to be an adult. The body is covered in black liquid some pictures have the human limbs melting from the body. Then her gaze moves to the test subjects name:

**Human Virus Test Subject Jonas Conners**

**Age: 2**

**Status: Under Quarantine**

**Notes: Subject will not last another 3 months**

 

“Little Jonas,” she says shocked, then the air starts to spark with her magic the chains activate but she fights through it. She grips and breaks her chains but the shackles burn into her flesh, “How could you do that to your own child?” she growls her eyes glowing brightly and steps towards him but before she can pounce on him she feels something grab her soul tossing her into the back wall hard.

 

She coughs and wheezes in pain she looks up to see her soul floating in front of her but is has a purple glow of magic around it. She looks up to see George standing in front of her, his hand glowing the same purple hue.   **“Now Now Subject 87 there’s no need to blame him I was the one who convinced him that he needed to use human test subjects.”** He says in a cracked voice that was his own.

 

**“Although he did not need to use his wife and child in the first round of human testing,”** he says then starts to cackle. **“But they did prove to be perfect test subjects even if the child was a failure.”**

 

“Gaster,” she hisses and stands up slowly fighting against his grip on her soul.

**“My My you have so much fight left even with the Anti-Magic shackles,”** he shakes his head, **“But does not matter.”** He tightens his grip over her soul then slams his hand to the side tossing her to the other wall so hard that it knocks the air out of her.

 

“How is it possible that you’re here,” she demands as she pulls herself up from the ground.

 

**“Ah yes that I have had influence in this world for a while now,” strides over to her, “At first I could only tell them small things like how to build a device to locate creatures from the void like yourself,” He straightens George’s lab coat.**

 

**“But now I have control over some of them for short amounts of time. Now I believe that was two questions when you were only allowed one,”** he snaps his fingers and his magic covers her body dragging her back over to the chains his magic fixing the broken parts and locking her back into place.

 

**“Good night my perfect little test subject,”** he says grips her soul in his hand to the point she blacks out.

 

When she regains conscious she sees the same red souled shadow she coughs up some black blood and the chains rattle at her pained breathing, “This is a place you should not be Little Shadow.” She lifts her head and stares at them.

 

“It can’t be. I thought you disappeared when I fell to the underground,” they say shocked.

 

She chuckles then coughs up more of the black blood, “I am impressed you remember me Little Shadow. Well,” she looks them over, “You’re not a little shadow anymore aren’t you?”

 

They nod then walks slowly over to her with worry in their eyes, “What happened to you?”

When she tries to speak but is interrupted by a loud alarm sounds in the distance, “What’s going on?” the shadow asks while looking around.

 

“Something is wrong,” she jerks and pulls at her chains, “You need to go, NOW!” her eyes glow and pushes her magic at the shadow making it vanish in thin air. She can hear more alarms and then the room starts to shake. She breaks her chains and staggers to the door hissing at the pain of the shackles burn her.

 

“Got to get out,” she slams herself against the door trying to break it down, after the third time she breaks through and stubbles down a crumbling hallway both humans and monsters are running and screaming out of the massive hole a wall. Before she reaches the clear sign of freedom ceiling collapses on top of her trapping her under the debris. Before passes out she struggles to look up as the falling debris blacking that exit then she is surrounded by darkness.


	6. An Interlude: The Final Battle Against Monsters and Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this has been floating in my head and I just finished typing and checking for errors. This is a little view of the past and my take on how the barrier forms. I hope you like it, enjoy.

 

_Mountain of Ebbot the last stronghold of the Monster territory, the Ruins of the Mountain…_

_In one of many the well-lit homes…_

_A skeleton monster in royal scholar robes is pacing around a dining room table, “I don’t understand why it has to be you,” she pleas grasping at her petite skeletal hands in worry. She looks over at the sitting black tiger monster clad in a royal knight clothing._

 

_“You know why, Lu.” She gently pulls her over to sit next to her at the table, “The King needs all able-bodied monsters in his army to make the last stand. It’s our last chance to defeat the Human’s army.” She places her slightly larger clawed hands over her petite ones trying to reassure her._

 

_She shakes her head then grips her mate’s hands, “I know but I feel the humans are up to something I can feel it in-”_

 

_“In your bones.” She interrupts her and in turn, she smacks her on the head “Ow ok, ok I deserved that one.” She laughs and kisses her boned forehead then lays her forehead against hers where they are staring at each other eyes to eye sockets. “Listen to me there is no need to worry it might affect the little one.” She places her claws against her the small bump over her robe. “I promise you I will return to your side, Lucida.”_

 

_She laughs and smiles at her, “You better if this child anything like you we will have our hands full.” she admits placing her hands over hers._

 

_They share an embrace and a kiss, “I love you Lucida.”_

 

_She smiles and replies, “And I love you Persephone.”_

_Sometime later that day Persephone leaves her and Lucida’s home._

 

_As she walks past the gates leading the exit of the mountain she notices a shadow lingering by the gate. “Are you going to try to convince me as well, Brother?”_

 

_“If Sister Lucida could not convince you, Sister. I won’t do much better,” A black and grey panther monster with a missing arm, covered in bandages and walks out of the shadows with a crutch under the arm he still had. “If anything I wish I was fighting by your side today, Sister.” He sighs then looks over at her._

 

_“I know Brother,” she strides over to him and places her claw on the unbandage shoulder, “Not only would it be a poor decision as your commanding general, but as your big sister I am definitely not letting you fight alongside me today.”_

 

_Huffs then brushed offher claw from his shoulder stubbornly, “You are only older by two minutes. Just because your soul form first doesn’t make you older.”_

 

_His reaction makes her laugh, “But Baby brother,” She purrs teasingly, “that is exactly what is being older means,” she continues to laugh then dodges from being smacked by his crutch._

 

_He soon loses a little balance but before he falls to the ground she moves and leans up against him to support him. “Thank you, Sister.” He blushes then straighten himself back on his crutch when she lets him go. “I just can’t believe I let myself get hurt so badly.” He holds his head down in shame and anger._

 

_“Orcus,” she growls, “You stood on your own against a whole infantry of humans after your squad was ambushed. When your back up arrived you single handily had half of those humans defeated. You are lucky you aren’t dust! I think a missing arm and a few minor injuries is better than having to collect your dust from the battlefield.” She roars stomping her foot to the ground which makes him meet her gaze._

 

_“Then how do I honor my fallen squad members when I can’t fight anymore without both my arms?” he growls back his claw shaking in anger._

 

_“_ _You Honor them by living on,” she tells him. “Your wounds will heal and so what about missing an arm. Some of the great warriors of the past never had limbs to fight with and they still fought and won battles without them.” She smirks at him confidence raging in her golden eyes. “My brother isn’t foolish enough to let a missing arm stop him.”_

 

_He is shocked by her words then grins at his sister, “You might be right for once, Perse”_

 

_She beams then bangs her fist against breastplate, “Of course I’m right” then she tries to smack him against the head but he dodges._

 

_They both share a laugh then winged solider lands before them, “General Persephone it is almost time.” It crows which she nods then send it away saying she is on her way._

 

_Her and Orcus exchange looks then they clap claws together and hug, “Be Victorious in your battle, Sister,” he tells as they hug._

 

_“Thank you, dear Brother. Please watch over Lucida while I’m gone,” she replies then they separate and she places her helmet on giving him a big toothy grin then walk off into the light of exit of the mountain. She raises her fist to the air as she walks, “See you Later Baby Brother!” she shouts and marches on._

 

_He laughs and shakes his head._

 

_During the Final Battle at the Entrance of the Mountain of Ebbot...._

 

_The battle has been long as the sun been in the sky casting light through the thick clouds onto a bloody and dust filled valley._

 

_General Persephone huffs and growls as she swings and slashes her glaive against oncoming enemies. When they lay defeated at her feet she looks out across the valley, the dust, empty armor of her fellow guardsmen, and the bodies of fallen or dying humans brings pain to her very soul._

 

_“This is madness,” she breathes her helmet long since removed. Then she narrowly slides out of the way of a human knight's sword, she spins and fuses a bit her magic to the blade of her glaive and slashes through his heavy plated armor like it was nothing killing him instantly._

 

_She pants and huffs then her ears and tail twitching in alarm at the sound of a human battle horn of retreat, “A retreat but why?” she says aloud as she watches the human knights and soldiers retreat over the hill towards their camp.  She then sees the remaining of her fellow guardsmen regrouping at the entrance of the mountain where King Asgore was defending and fighting._

 

_There is a surge of magical energy building near the human’s army that raises the fur on her body in alarm. She grips her glaive and rushes to the Kings side. Like her, every monster in that valley felt that surge of magic._

 

_“General Persephone, do you feel that?” King Asgore asks gripping his trident in his large paws._

 

_“Yes, My King. I think the humans are planning something I suggest that you-” but before she could finish a beam of multicolored light shoots from the Human’ camp rushing towards them. She swiftly grabs King Asgore by the collar of his armor and throws him into the entrance of the mountain just as the beam hits. She and the remaining guardsmen are blinded by the light but as quickly as it came the light vanished but the magic encased the whole mountain. Some monsters tried to pass into the entrance but couldn’t and those from the inside the King included found they couldn’t leave the mountain._

 

_“A barrier.” General Persephone stood before the now trapped king of monster horror in his eyes at the sight behind her. She turned eyes growing wide in shock as a massive Human army’s infantry charging from over the hill into the valley. General Persephone look around her at the handful of guardsmen then looked back at her King._

 

_Their eyes meet and she bows to him for what she knew would be her last time to see her king. When she raises her head she notices her younger brother behind the King, giving a mournful smile and mouths, ‘Forgive me,’ then she swiftly turns glaive gripped in her claws, standing in front of the other guardsmen._

 

_“Everyone we must defend the entrance! We don’t know if the humans can pass through that barrier. We must end it here. And. Now!” she roars her glaive raised high above and jumps from the ledge overseeing the valley onto the battlefield charging at the oncoming infantry._

 

_“NO RETREAT! NO SURRENDER!” the remaining guardsmen roar following alongside the General._

 

_‘Lucida my precious love, I swear will find you in the next world,’ where her last thoughts as the two armies collided._

_Back in the underground……_

 

_Lucida rushes out of her home after the barrier was formed due to the tremors that where felt throughout the underground. Her head turns towards the entrance._

 

_Falling to her knees as olive green tears fall from her sockets, “Persephone” she whimpers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading and for your comments. Hope you enjoy whats to come in the later chapters.


	7. Nova's Past  Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I just started working job number two. And I just got enough free time to post this chapter. I reviewed it and I think I got all the errors and grammar fixed. Hope you all enjoy.

Nova wakes to a burning pulsing of her soul, she cracks her eyes open to take in her surroundings. She is still in the hallway of the lab but it is all in ruins she hears the dripping of water from a cracked water pipe. The only light came from small cracks in the rubble of a wall. Her lower body is trapped under the weight of the rubble.

 

When she tries to move her arms they are stopped by the chains wrapped around her wrists and arms that are pinned under some rocks. On instinct she actives her magic to get free and is burned by the chains. She hisses in pain and huffs out then her ears perks up at the sound of movement and voices in the distance.

 

As the sounds come closer a shadow passes by and she growls and pulls at her chains. The person on the other side then walks back over to the wall.

 

Then she hears a voice, “Hey I think something is in there?” the voice says then they start moving some of the rubble making a small opening that shines light onto Nova.

 

“Oh my God! Orcus, everyone help theirs someone trapped in here,” the voice shouts as more footsteps come closer and begin removing the rubble from the wall.

 

Nova’s ears twitch at the sound of the name, then she gasps and hisses at the burning and pulsing of her soul. She closes her eyes trying to calm her soul and magic down and when she opens her eyes the light floods in on her.

 

“Please hold on Miss we’ll get you out of there in a second,” a soft female voice shouts as more rubble is removed.

 

She shuts her eyes again trying to keep her hold on her soul and magic. She takes a few deep breaths as the pulsing in her soul stops. She cracks her eyes open slightly to see the haze of people from what she could smell and see it was humans and monsters helping each other moving rocks and rubble.

 

Fear settles in her mind and she starts to struggle more against the chains when they open the passage enough for a panther-like monster to approach her.

 

“Are you okay?” his voice rings through her making her soul jolt as memories of a younger version of the monster before floods into mind.

_“Brother Orcus,”_ she whimpers out in a voice that was not her own.

 

His ears perk up at the sound of her voice. “What did you just say?” he kneels down to look her in the eyes and for a spilt-second her eyes were the same color;

 

Golden Orange.

 

Just like he remembered his sister’s eyes. But before he can repeat his question she winces and yelps in pain at the chains burning magic.

 

He shakes his head free of the old memories and examines the chain burning her, “Don’t worry Miss we will get free and those chains off you.”

 

She nods as her magic calms and she regains herself, “Thank you,” she pants her voice back to normal.

 

Orcus nods at her and starts removing the rocks and some of the rubble that is over her lower body. He shouts out for the others that it is safe and he needs help.

 

Two more figures come closer Nova raises her head to see who was coming over. She sees the outline of one of the figures as a human she jolts and starts to struggle and growl her magic activating in fear only to burn her and some of the surrounding rubble and rocks above them start to shake.

 

Orcus notices her actions towards his wife and friend, “Wait for a moment you guys,” he says and holds his hand up then looks down at Nova saying, “Its ok just hold on,” then walks over to them.

 

“Merida maybe you should wait outside and send in Jim in,” he says towards the woman.

 

“What? Why I want to help her,” the woman protest.

 

“I know you do but,” he looks over his shoulder at a visibly fearful monster, “I think she very afraid of humans right now. I think only monsters should be around her right now.” He says then motions his head for her to look over his shoulder at a now whimpering and shivering monster that is trying to free herself by pulling on the chains only for those chains to burn her more.

 

She covers her mouth at the sight of her then nods and backs out of her view. Which calms her down a little bit, a white and brown dog monster walks in after Merida leaves.

 

Orcus looks at them, “Alright you guys try not to touch anything that looks like a chain that is on her”

 

“Why?” Nim a gray rat monster asks.

 

“I think they are Anti-magic chains,” Orcus says as all three of them walk cautiously over to Nova.

 

“Why in the world is she bound by those horrible things,” Jim growls

 

Nim nods in agreement his gray fur standing up at the mention of the chains. “Yeah I thought that the knowledge to make such bonds was lost after the war,” he says.

 

“We can ask her once we get her out of danger,” Orcus says as they start moving more of the rubble and rocks off her.

 

After a few minutes of the three of them working together, they finally remove the last of the rubble. Exhausted from both fighting to get free and the on slot of the chains, Nova just lays on the cold ground barely listening to them talk about what to do next.

 

“Well, what do we do now?” Nim asks.

 

“Indeed she has those chain wrapped all around her,” Jim says.

 

They all ponder at what to do then Orcus kneels down, “Miss I am going to pick you up. Can you move enough to get on your back? If you can that is?”

 

Nova huffs out a staggered breath then rolls on her back with a grunt then looks up at him and nods. Then she feels weightless as he lifts her up and stars to carry her. She eyes grow heavy and before sleep took her she could hear the faint burning sound.

 

Merida walks over to them as he walks out of the building carrying a frail and chained monster, “Orcus.” Then see the burns that are appearing on his fur, she looks up at him in worry.

 

He looks at her and smiles, “It’s ok.” He reassures her then looks over at the rest the group. Merida and I will head back to camp. Everyone else, please continue to look for supplies. Be mindful of the time head back before the sun sets.” He says then walks towards their camp with Merida not far behind.

 

After a while, they come to a gated building with two monsters guarding the entrance. Orcus nods at them and they open the gates as they pass into the gate the eyes of the monsters fill with pity for the chained monster in his arms.

 

“I’m going to go get Victor and the first aid kit,” Merida says and dashes to the building ahead of them.

 

“Ok I’m taking her to one of the far rooms just in case she reacts like she did again,” he informs her, in turn, nods and vanishes into the building. Orcus then walks in and is greeted by many people most the young and old of both monster and human. He says his greetings then walk to the second floor and down the hallway far from the people.

 

He finds an empty room that has a bed, he carefully places her on the mattress and for a few moments just watches her labored breathing. He pulls up a chair next to the bed and waits for Merida and Victor. His thoughts start to linger back to the first words she spoke and that voice.

 

It sounded like. No, it was his sister's voice. And those eyes were her eyes. But how he felt his sister’s life leave this world. He had to watch his beloved sister-in-law fall down and die because of it. Not to mention the death of their child who faded at the stress of losing one of its parents soon after the barrier formed was no help or comfort for Lucinda.

 

Orcus is brought out of his thoughts at movement on the bed the younger monster seemed to be having a nightmare struggling against the chains irritating the burns and wounds on her body. That’s when he remembers something way back when he and his sister were cubs and if one of us had a nightmare their mother would gently pat their heads then rubs one of their ears to stop the nightmare from continuing.

 

“Maybe,” he reaches out and gently pats her head then rubs her right ear and calms her and she drifts calmly back to sleep. He continues the motion for a few minutes then leans back in his chair, “Huh, it worked.” He says to himself then a thought hits him but he quickly discards it. Orcus knows that checking her soul without her permission is both wrong and inappropriate. But in this situation may be necessary for all he knows she could be infected by whatever virus that is affecting the humans.

 

He grits he fists then stands, “Please forgive me for this Miss but I must know if you’re a threat to my friends and family,” he mutters for to himself but he hopes she hears even in the current state she is in. He waves his hand over and pulls up her Stats:

 

                                                                                                  HP: 99999/99999

                                                                                                  AT: 99999

                                                                                                  DF: 99999

                                                                                                  Exp: 99999

                                                                                                  Inventory: Anti-magic chains (bonds)

 

He staggers back from her due to her stats making zero sense. He swallows the lump in his throat then brings her soul to the surface just above her chest. An upside down cracked and fractured soul just hovers above her chest every so often it pulses olive green and orange in some of the induvial fragments of her soul.

 

He slowly steps forward recognizing the fragmented souls, “It can’t be Persephone, Lucinda!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please be honest. Critiques are welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
